Liquid-crystal panels are flat and lightweight. Therefore they have been widely used for displaying devices such as TV receivers, computer displays, and handheld terminals. However, a liquid crystal needs certain amount of time to reach a predetermined transmittance after a driving voltage is applied thereto; therefore, the liquid crystal is insufficient in that it can not respond to moving images with fast changes. In order to solve such a problem, a method has been adopted, in which when a gray-scale value changes between frames, an over-voltage is applied to the liquid crystal so that the liquid crystal reaches a predetermined transmittance within one frame (Japanese Patent No. 2616652). More specifically, current-frame image data is compared, on a pixel basis, with image data preceding by one frame; when a variation in gray-scale value is detected, a correction amount corresponding to the variation is added to the current-frame image data. Thus, when a grey-scale value increases in comparison with that preceding by one frame, a driving voltage being higher than normally used in a liquid crystal panel is applied thereto; when the grey-scale value decreases, a driving voltage being lower than normally used is applied.
In order to perform the above-described method, a frame memory is needed to output the image data preceding one frame. In recent years, as the number of display pixels is increasing due to upsizing of liquid crystal panels, it becomes necessary that the amount of the frame memory is to be increased. When the number of display pixels is increased, the amount of data that is to be stored to/read from the frame memory within a predetermined period (within one frame, for example) is increased; it becomes necessary that the clock frequency to control the storing/reading is increased so as to increase the data transfer rate. Such increase in the amount of the frame memory and the data transfer rate leads to cost increase of liquid crystal displaying devices.
In order to solve these problems, in a liquid-crystal driving circuit described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-163842, image data is encoded and then stored into a frame memory, so that the amount of memory is reduced. Furthermore, the driving circuit compensates image data on the basis of comparison between the current-frame-decoded image data obtained by decoding the encoded image data and the one-frame-preceding-decoded image data obtained by decoding the encoded image data delayed by one frame; therefore, when stationary images are inputted, the driving circuit can prevent the liquid crystal from being applied with unnecessary over-voltages due to the error introduced by encoding/decoding.
A liquid-crystal driving circuit according to Patent Document 2 encodes image data, regardless of its aspects, by quantizing the image data on a block basis with a constant quantization level so as to encode it; therefore, when image data with a large dynamic range is inputted, introducing large errors by encoding/decoding, those errors may affect by large amounts the image data to be compensated. Thus, inputting an image with a large dynamic range causes a problem in that unnecessary over-voltages are applied to the liquid crystal.
This present invention is made in light of the above problems, and aims to provide an image processing device to drive a liquid crystal that can accurately correct image data without effects of the error introduced by encoding/decoding in the liquid-crystal driving circuit that encodes/decodes the image data so as to reduce its amount of frame memory, and can apply the liquid crystal with appropriately corrected voltages.